Modular floors have traditionally been used for many different purposes, including both aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. For example, modular floors may be installed in garages, vehicle displays, etc. Alternatively, a modular floor may also be used to protect the surface beneath the modular floor from various forms of damage. Modular floors are typically formed from modular-floor tiles, which may comprise individual panels permanently or temporarily placed on the ground. A permanent application may involve adhering the tiles to the floor in some way, whereas a temporary application may simply involve setting the tiles on the floor. Modular-floor tiles are often horizontally interconnected to one another to cover large floor areas such as garages, car show displays, or retail displays.
Once a modular floor is installed, a vehicle may be parked on the modular floor. Careful positioning of the vehicle on the modular floor is often desired. For example, a driver parking a vehicle on a modular floor at a display may desire a certain positioning of the vehicle for aesthetic purposes or may want to allow room for other vehicles. A driver pulling onto a modular floor installed in a garage may want to park in a particular location to leave room for another car. The driver may also want to avoid hitting a back wall of the garage while pulling far enough into the garage to allow the garage door to close. Drivers often rely on an object hanging from a ceiling (e.g., a tennis ball) or markings on a wall to guide their parking efforts. Such solutions may lack effectiveness and may look tacky.